A Dark Mind That Tells No Lies
by Blurred Memories
Summary: Severus Snape gets lost in his thoughts regarding a certain stubborn Gryffindor lady that has made it her personal mission to save him from his misery. He confronts his nature and his desire for her, a desire that he is determined to smother for her own good. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter (obviously).

 **Warning:** Dark, depressing thoughts. If that bothers you then you probably shouldn't read any further.

 **Author's note:** Originally a songfic to "Tribulation", a song by Matt Maeson, but I took the lyrics out before posting it (just for safety). Go check the lyrics out before you read this, if you like. It's a beautiful song and it gave me an excuse to write something about my favorite HP character ;D

English is not my native language so please, forgive my mistakes if you can and don't be afraid to correct me :)

* * *

Don't come any closer.

I'm no hero, girl.

Stop. Take a good look around, see the wariness in everybody's eyes.

People will speak my tarnished name, don't let it smear yours too.

People will tell you what I am, listen to them.

People will tell you to stay away from me, do as they say.

This isn't your fight.

Retract your claws now, save them for someone who's worth defending.

You're young, hopeful, passionate. You still don't know what a lost cause is; but you will learn, in time.

I've been fighting for so long... I'm tired.

I know there's no redemption, not for me.

Do you think you can change my fate? You're delusional.

Insufferable know-it-all, you've been blinded by Gryffindor bravery and devotion.

Your pretty eyes light up with fierceness when you stand up for me.

My dull eyes can't help but devour the sight you offer.

See, that's why you want to be careful there, young lioness.

I could get addicted.

I could start yearning for everything that you are.

I could decide to take advantage of what you're offering.

You have no idea what you're offering a man that has been starving for far too long now.

I haven't set my eyes on a prey as delectable as you in a very long time.

You're walking around me cloaked in tantalizing innocence, oblivious to my inner turmoil.

But it's not too late for you, you'll be safe as long as you do as I say.

Don't get too close now.

Don't come any closer.

 **oOo**

What have you done?

You've come too close now.

Foolish girl, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into.

I'm nothing but a broken man.

The shards will cut you deep, you can't pick them up. You can't put the pieces back together.

Don't let my darkness poison your blood.

You're staring at a dead man.

My chest is still heaving but I've died a long time ago.

I've got no more strength in my arms to hold you.

I've got no more love to give you.

I've got no more tears to shed.

But you do.

Your strong arms can still give comfort.

Your young heart can still love passionately and get broken.

Your soft cheeks can still wear tear stains.

All of that is wasted on me.

Don't follow me into the dark.

You've already thrown yourself against my stone walls.

You got hurt.

Stand up once again, keep your eyes glued to them, wait all you want.

You will never see them crumble to the ground.

You can only see through the cracks and that's not enough.

That will never be enough.

Oh, Hermione...

What have you done?

 **oOo**

Run.

Run away from me, untamed lioness, and don't look back.

I want your love, I crave it, I ache for it.

But I cannot love you back.

I could never learn how to feel love again.

I could never be able to give you what you deserve.

I could never learn how to compromise.

I can only live life my own way.

I won't ever change for you.

You should never change for me.

Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been alone my whole life.

Loneliness is all I know.

Well, not anymore, not since you crept into my scarred heart.

Loneliness isn't the only thing I know now.

God, I want to taste your happiness, your liveliness.

Don't give up on me, Hermione, even if I'm bound to fail.

I want to know how it feels to be alive, to truly live.

But I only know how life can pass me by.

And you must run, run as far as you can.

If you stay I will never let you go.

If you stay I will strip you of your best.

If you stay I will call you mine.

Cherish my memory in a dark corner of your mind, hidden to people who would never understand.

What have I done? What am I giving up?

Run.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **UPDATE:** _"A Rose Of Obsidian Came Into My Dreams"_ (a companion of sorts to this one-shot) is now up on my profile page as well, I guess you could call it a sequel and it contains Hermione's POV.


End file.
